last light
by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov
Summary: This a story that happens ten years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie gets pregnant and Edward is not happy. IS BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that it's been ten years since I've been changed into a vampire!" I said the morning of my vampire and human birthday.

"I can't believe that Nessie and Jacob have been married for three years." Edward said glumly.

"Ease up, Edward. Jacob really loves her. We should be happy that _she_ is happy. That's the main thing, right?"

"Your right. The main thing is for her to be happy. And, she is." he agreed. We walked along the hallway to Nessie's and Jacob's room, hand in hand. We were just about to walk in and surprise the two of them when we heard Nessie laugh. So, to be on the safe side, we knocked.

Jacob answered the door, which didn't improve Edward's mood. "Hey Bells! Hey Edward!" Jacob seemed happier than usual. Suddenly, I didn't want to know what he and Nessie were doing last night.

"Jacob?" Edward said in a confused tone.

Nessie came to the door with a huge smile on her face. It made me happy seeing my daughter so cheerful.

"I have good news!" she exclaimed. "I want the whole family there when I announce it, so, let's go." She and Jacob ran ahead while Edward and I took our time.

"What's her good news?" I asked Edward when we were out of hearing range.

"I don't know. All she was thinking was 'we have good news.' It was really strange."  
When we got to the house, everyone was already there and seated in the dining room. Edward and I took are place and waited for Renesmee to tell us her good news.

"Okay," she said. "You all know how Jacob and I have wanted a kid for sometime now. Well…"

She didn't have time to finish before Jacob went flying across the room.

"You got my daughter Pregnant!?" Edward was fuming. "How could you?! I'll kill you and I'll do it now!"

"Dad, be angry with me. It's just as much _my fault_ as it is his." Her hands were on her hips, staring at Edward.

"Nessie, I'm so happy for you!" I got up to hug my daughter. "Jacob, I'm a little bit irritated with you, but I'll manage." I turned my attention to Jasper. "Jasper, can you try to calm Edward down?"

"Bella, you're happy about this?!" Edward looked shocked.

"Not completely. I'm just being supportive of Nessie's decision to have a child." I was trying to give Edward an expression that read, 'Remember our discussion this morning?'.

"Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice what do you think about my decision?" Nessie asked in a small voice.

"I'm really happy for you! It will be fun having a kid around, again. What do you think, Alice?" Rosalie turned her head to Alice.

"I'm in shock, still. I hate not knowing what you're going to do, Nessie. But, other than that, I'm happy too." Alice smiled.

"Nessie, are you sure you're pregnant?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yeah, I took the test this morning," she said in an unsure tone. She probably thought she did something wrong.

"You won't mind if I want you to get a more thorough test then?" he asked. As a doctor, he needed to get his patient's opinion on tests he wanted to run on them.

"No, I don't mind." she said.

"Now we know what you and Jacob do at night!" Emmett commented in between giggles.

"Yeah, the same thing that you and Aunt Rose do." she replied to his snippy remark with a roll of her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked a little defensive.

"When I was younger, I over heard you two talking about what you do at night. Not to mention, I could _HEAR _everything you were doing." She answered, coolly.

"Bet you didn't see that comin'." Jasper laughed.

"I did, too!" Emmett exchanged looks with Rosalie. "Okay, maybe I didn't." Emmett hung his head.

Edward seemed calmer, now. For once, _he_ was the one who had the temper tantrum and not me. So, I thought it would be a good time to ask him how he felt about our daughter having a baby. Esme beat me to the punch.

"Edward, how do you feel about Renesmee having a baby?" Esme asked, calmly, taking the pressure off of me.

"I'm worried. We've never seen anything like what it's going to be." He sighed and looked down at his feet. "I just don't want her to die because of it. I took that chance with Bella and I don't want to take it, again, with my daughter."

"Daddy." Nessie ran over to Edward, hugging him. "I'll be fine. Mom survived and she was only human. I'm half vampire; I'll be okay. Trust me."

"I wish I could." He said.

I walked over to where they were standing and kissed Edward. That one, tiny moment that our lips were touching was enough to convince him that Nessie would be fine.

After I leaned away, he said "Okay, but Jacob if she dies, you will be dead! Do you understand that?"

Jacob took a deep breath before he answered. "Perfectly. I would probably ask you to kill me after she died, anyway."

"Okay. Now that we all support your decision, Nessie, let's get down to business. I'll have to be your doctor, obviously, considering you're half vampire, and you're pregnant with a ¼ vampire, ¼ wolves, and ½ human." Carlisle almost laughed. I'm sure he never thought he'd utter those words.

"Carlisle, we don't have to start anything, right now. We can wait a few days, right?" Esme started rubbing his back.

"We could, but it would be better to start now. Why do you ask?" Carlisle said.

"Well, Tanya's family should know, and so should the wolves. Also, there's Charlie we have to think about." she reminded us.

Tanya's family would be okay with it, and the Pack had to accept it; Jacob imprinted on Nessie. But, Charlie still didn't know anything about us. How was I going to tell him? Was having him not know about us the best thing for him? Was keeping him in the dark better…or, was it worse?

The car coming up the long driveway interrupted my thoughts about Charlie. I knew it was Tanya's family coming to help us celebrate that Nessie and Jacob are having a baby (Well, to help Edward get through the pregnancy). All of us were on the porch waiting for the Denali clan to arrive. Well, all of us, except Edward. He was taking out his anger on a boulder. Good thing there was a thunderstorm going on.

"Tanya, Kate, Cameron, Eleazar." said Carlisle, as he nodded toward each of them stepping out of the car.

"Nessie, what's the good news?" asked Tanya. We hadn't told them yet. We wanted to see their reactions when they found out. "Where's Edward?" Tanya asked turning to me.

A loud crashing boom answered her question. I still answered it more thoroughly "He is a little upset about Nessie's good news. He's well…" Another loud boom interrupted me.

"He always had a little bit of a temper, didn't he?" Kate said.

Nessie, finally, couldn't stand them not knowing, "I'm having a baby!" she blurted out.

It took them a second to make sense of her words. And when they did they all were in shock. They probably didn't think that she was pregnant with a ½ human but that she was pregnant with a wolf and vampire.  
We stood there in silence for a few minutes. Nessie and Jacob were the only ones that were breathing, the rest of us were not.

"No wonder Edward's angry," Eleazar broke the silence.

"Do the Volturi know?" Tanya asked.

"Not yet. I'm hoping they don't find out until the baby's all grown up." Carlisle responded..

"Do you think you can stop them from finding out?" Tanya seemed concerned.

"I'm not sure if we can stop them from finding out." I said.

Finally, Edward came out to the porch. He seamed calmer, but from the look on Jasper's face… he wasn't.

"Hello, Edward." said Tanya.

"Hi." he responded in a cold hard voice. It was the same voice he used when he was angry with me, and not anybody else.

"Daddy, are you okay?" asked Nessie.

"Nessie, I do not support your decision . . . at all." Edward didn't look at her.

"Edward and I need to talk to each other." I told them as I turned to face Carlisle.

"Very well." Carlisle said.

Edward and I went to the cottage. He went straight to the fireplace without looking at me. He must have been too scared to look at me, or maybe, too nervous. Or, maybe, too upset_. _

_He should be scared_.

"Edward?" He didn't say anything.

"Edward?" I tried, again. Nothing. _So, I'll have to do all the talking_, _for no_w. He would have something to say after I talked. I knew he would. He always does.

"Edward, you know you can't resist me. You give me anything I want. I wanted to be a vampire; I was changed. I wanted to marry you; We got married. I wanted a baby; I got one."

He sighed, knowing that I spoke the truth. It was just unbearable for him when I wanted something he could give me.

"Edward, I know you don't like that Nessie is going to have a baby, and, neither do I," I started.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" he growled.

"Because, even though we don't like it we have to face reality. She's pregnant and we just have to deal with it. You had to deal with it when I was pregnant, remember? We can be mad about it and mope around, or we can give her the love and support she needs. My choice is to give her the support. You have to choose."

"My choice is to mope around" he wouldn't look at me.

"That's the wrong choice, Edward; you might regret it." I was frustrated.

"No, I won't." he was confident.

"Yes, you will" I continued.

"No, I won't." he almost growled.

"Edward, what's gotten in to you? Do you really hate Jacob that much? Or, are you not ready for Nessie to have a child?" I was confused about his reasons. He didn't answer, though. I waited for fifteen minutes.

"Fine." I said. "Don't answer my questions. I want you to let Nessie have her baby. If you need me, I'll be at the house."

I ran back to the house. Before I reached it, I passed Jacob in his wolf form. He was probably telling Sam about Nessie being pregnant. When I got to the house, Alice was pulling out Renesmee's baby albums. She even pulled out mine. Alice didn't, just, pull out my baby album, she pulled out the album of my honeymoon, too. On the bottom of mine and Edward's wedding kiss, Edward had written:

_The kiss that declared us husband and wife._

"Renesmee." I hadn't even realized Edward had come in. But, what surprised me was that he called her 'Renesmee'. He only did that when I wanted him to, or when he was mad at Jacob. But, I didn't ask him too, and he hadn't called her that earlier, although he was mad at Jacob. I was very confused.

"Yeah?" she seemed worried.

"I'm sorry that I threatened to kill Jacob." He didn't sound completely serious.

"It's okay."

I went over and slapped Edward on the head.

"What?" he asked, a little surprised.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And!"

He sighed, too. "And…even though I don't like that you are having a baby, I'm going to support you."

"Really? You're going to support me?" Nessie's face brightened up.

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"Bella, what did you do? Kiss him until he said he would support her?" Emmett snickered.

"No, Emmett. I told him he could mope around or help Nessie. Not every one use the same approach that you do." I winked at him.

"Okay, the packs are cool with it." Jacob interrupted the conversation. "Well, my pack has to be cool with it. The other one was ranting for a while. That's why it took longer than necessary. What'd I miss?" he asked confused.

"Dad's going to support me!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Edward, are you serious?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, please do not think about that. I am Nessie's father, remember?" Edward seemed a little irritated and disgusted.

"Oh, sorry. Why are you going through my head anyway?" Jacob was frustrated.

"Jake!" I scolded.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't think about that stuff when Edward's around..." Edward looked at me. "or, in hearing distance."

"Ha! You got in trouble." Emmett smirked.

Jacob, all of a sudden, phased and sprung at Emmett. Emmett deserved it. But, I couldn't help grabbing Jacob by the ear and slapping him lightly (my lightly). Edward then came over and scolded Jacob, who was still in his wolf form. No matter how many years Jacob lived he was still the same annoying teenager as he always was.

"Jacob, no jumping at Emmett!" Edward yelled. "He did deserve it, but that's not the point." Jacob cocked his head to the right.

"The point is that you promised not to attack him again." Jacob shrugged his shoulders seeming untroubled.

"What are you talking about?" Alice was irritated.

"We're talking about why he's not supposed to spring at Emmett. Jacob, you don't know how dangerous it is. What if Emmet bit you on accident?" Jacob shuddered. Then a piercing, heart broken howl came from outside.

"Jacob?" we all asked. Jacob went running outside.

The look on Renesmee's face was a heart wrenching. I hoped that nothing serious had happened. I desperately wanted to ask Edward what Jacob was thinking before he left, but I held my tongue. If it was bad, I didn't want Renesmee to hear. I would have to wait till later. _Hopefully, not much later. _


	2. Chapter 2

We all were sitting around waiting for Jacob to come back. He had been gone for twelve hours, now. Nessie started to think the worst. She, finally, had it with the silence.

"What if something happened? What if he's hurt?" She was worried.

"Nessie, I'm sure he's fine." Esme soothed her.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm trying to, but all I see is blackness." Alice responded.

"Try harder!" Nessie was getting frustrated.

"Renesmee, do not talk to your aunt like that." Edward scolded his voice not as velvety as usual.

**Ring** **Ring**

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It was Charlie.

"Hi, Dad." Charlie had terrible timing.

"Sorry to call so late."

"Oh, it's no problem." I don't sleep; Charlie could call me at two in the morning and I wouldn't care.

"I just got off the phone with Billy. He said that he doesn't know were Paul and Rachel are. I called you because Jacob and Paul are friends, and maybe he knows were Paul and Rachel are?"

Now, I know that Billy knows just about as much as we do.

"I don't know dad. Jacob's been gone since this morning. He had something to do. But, I'm sure wherever Jacob is, so is Paul. I don't know about Rachel. Tell Billy to ask Emily or Kim. They probably know."

"Oh, Billy said he tried to call Emily and Kim but they were gone. He, also, said that he couldn't get a hold of any of Paul and Rachel's friends, in case they knew."

"I don't know anyway else I can help." I told him.

"That's okay." he said. "Call Billy back and tell him to call me tomorrow if he still doesn't know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Tell Sue I say 'Hi', 'kay?"

"Tell the family I say 'Hi', too; Especially, Nessie. Bye, Bella."

"Bye dad." I hung up the phone. "Charlie says 'Hi'."

"That's nice." Edward said as he looked at the clock. I did the same. It was ½ past ten.

"It's late, Nessie. Let's go back to the cottage and get you to bed. You must be exhausted." I was trying to give her an escape that she didn't seem to notice.

"No. I want to stay and wait for Jacob." she whined.

"Nessie, if he comes home late, where do you think he'll go: to the cottage or here?" I asked. She knew the answer and so did everyone else.

"Okay." Edward, Nessie and I went back to our cottage. When we got there, Nessie burst into tears.

"Something bad happened! I know it did!" she gasped, in between sobs.

"You don't know that, for sure. Maybe, he fell asleep in his wolf form, and that's why he's not here." I tried to comfort her.

"No, something's wrong. I can feel it!" she protested.

"Sh. Sh. He's fine. Jacob's fine." I looked at Edward. He was looking outside. He was, probably, trying to see if he could read Jacob's mind. But, from the look on his face, Jacob was too far out. Every now and then Edward would get a flicker of something, but it turned out to be nothing important. All it was was a wolf coming to say Jacob loved Nessie. Edward would repeat it just so Nessie would be comforted, but it didn't comfort her.

A few hours later, Nessie, finally, went to sleep. I knew it would be better for her to be asleep, because she could escape the worries that she was facing now; the worries that made her think the worst happened to Jacob. Sleep would be better, because she could dream that Jacob was there, sleeping next to her. I sat on the bed next to her as she slept.

"Edward, what was Jacob thinking before he left?" I asked, now, because, if it was bad, I didn't want Renesmee to hear it.

"All I heard, and all he was thinking, was that someone had gone missing." We sat in silence on the bed next to Renesmee. You could tell she was pregnant, now. She would only be pregnant for a little while. Maybe, only a month and a half: Longer then me, but shorter than humans.

I looked at Edward. He seemed like he was unconscious, too. The look on his face reminded me about the time I told him I was pregnant. The look was too far away for a human to look like that. He had the glassy stare that made him look like he was a sculpture with topaz eyes. We sat there, all night, never saying any thing, just looking at Renesmee.

The next morning, Jacob came back. He looked as if he hadn't slept in sixty hours. He really needed some sleep.

"Nessie!" Jacob came bursting into the room.

"Jacob!" she sighed, with relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I thought it was weird that Jacob was asking that, and not Renesmee. She was the one that was worrying about him. She was the one who was here, not knowing if Jacob was coming back. She was the one who was worried sick. Then, it made sense something terrible had happened to one of the wolves' soul mates. Jacob's last thought before he ran out side was that someone had gone missing. Was one of them missing? And, if so, which one? Or, were they all gone?

"Yes, why?" she answered not knowing what was going on.

"Claire's gone missing and so have Rachel and Kim," he said. "All of them. Including Emily. We were looking for them but I couldn't concentrate. I was worried that you might go missing, too. Quil said that he had turned around for ten seconds and when he turned back… Claire was gone."

"We have to tell the family." Edward said. "They need to know. And, someone has to be with Renesmee at all times to make sure that nothing goes wrong… with the fetus." he forced the word through his teeth. "And. to make sure she doesn't go missing, too."

A howl that sounded the same as last night came, again, but it was more then one wolf this time. It was a chorus of wolves with the same heartbreaking howl.

"I have to go." Jacob said "I might not see you for a few days."

"I love you." Nessie said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too. Take care of her, please?" Jacob begged in a whisper. Of course we would take care of her. We were her parents.

"We will. She won't be alone for a moment." Edward promised. "None of us want her to go missing, too."

Right before Jacob phased, Nessie said "Wait!" She ran over to him and practically attacked his lips with hers. "I love you. Be careful." Jacob and Nessie kissed, one more time. "Be careful. Be safe." she said. With that being said, Jacob phased and left the cottage. Nessie stood in the rain looking after Jacob until he disappeared, completely.

"He says he loves you, Nessie." Edward said.

"I miss him, already." she whispered.

"It's hard for you two to be away from each other." I said. It wasn't a question it was a statement. You could tell from the look on her face she hated it when Jacob left.

Nessie walked over and placed her hand on my arm. The picture in my head was a picture of a bleeding rose. It reminded me of how I felt when Edward left me; of how I thought I would never see him again. From the picture in my head, I knew she felt the same way I did when Edward left. But, Nessie knew that she would see Jacob again. I didn't know if I would see Edward, again and that was the only difference between the two feelings. I knew that after she showed me the picture that I needed to tell her about the time Edward left, and about how I fell in love with Jacob. I just didn't have enough courage to do it now. But she needed to know… now.

I pushed my shield out so that Edward could read my mind. As I pushed it out, I realized that it was easier but still difficult. From the look on Edward's face, I knew it was working.

The look on Edward's face was a look of surprise, pain, understanding, and agreement.

"Nessie, I need to tell you something." Edward said.

I didn't want to correct Edward, but if I didn't, we both would be lying to Renesmee. I knew the reason he said that _he_ had to tell her something was because he didn't want me to have to tell her. He didn't want _me_ to revisit the time when he was gone. And, I didn't want to revisit the time he was gone, either. But, I have never lied to Renesmee and I wasn't going to start now. So, I forced the words out.

"_We_ need to tell you something." I corrected, as I stepped over to Edward and took his hand. As I said this, through my teeth, Edward looked at me. A moment of silent communication past through us.

"I want to tell her." I whispered so low that Renesmee couldn't hear. I didn't want to… but I needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?" Nessie asked.

"Nessie, do you think that your mother and I have always been together…I mean, after we fell in love?" Edward's voice was laced with pain.

"Of course." she said. "Why?"

"Well, that's not true." Edward said. "There was one point in time where I thought your mom would be better off without me. So I left; how I left was convincing her I didn't love her anymore even though I did love her."

"Nessie, how you feel now is the exact way I felt when Edward left. But…do you want to know the difference?" I asked as I interrupted Edward.

"Yes…" she was intrigued by now.

"The difference is that Edward promised that I would never see him and his family again. You know Jacob is coming back. I didn't know if Edward was ever coming back. I hoped and dreamed but I knew that it was no use."

"As I was leaving Bella I knew I was leaving the only person I loved and the only person I ever will love." Edward looked like he was in agony remembering the moment he said 'good-bye'. "After I left her, she started hanging out with the person who would be her soul mate in a world without mythical creatures. Unfortunately, that person turned out to be a werewolf...I mean, shape-shifter. Then, Bella decided to jump off a cliff." Edward turned to give me a disconcerting stare.

"Will anyone let me forget that?" I grimaced.

He ignored me, of course, and went on with his story. "Alice saw her do this and told Rosalie that Bella had died. Rosalie then told me that Bella had died. I thought that she had killed herself because she was still in love with me and she couldn't stand the pain. I felt incredibly guilty and my still heart was seized from my chest at the loss of my only love. So, I went to the Volturi and asked to die. If something had happened to her when I was still with her, I would have asked for the same death. Though, I would never let _anything _happen to your mother. _When_ the Volturi refused I decided to go out into the sun on Saint Marcus Day. Alice had come back to check on Bella and, obviously, she was all right. Once I had made the decision to walk into the crowded streets in Volterra, Alice, as you know, saw my impending death. She and your mother jumped on a plane to Italy that night in hopes of stopping me. Thank God your mother slammed right into my before I stepped into the sun. Alice then came and told me that Bella _did_ jump of a cliff, but not for the reason I thought. It turned out that she and her soul mate were doing many dangerous things while I was away." His gave me the same stern look that he had before. "She also told me that Victoria came back for her and the pack had begun shape-shifting, again. We then had to face the Volturi. Your mother knew too much about our kind for their liking. One of them in particular, Aro, was very fascinated by her scent and ability to block his gift. They would let us go on one condition…that I change Bella into a vampire. I was completely against the idea and never had any intention of damning her soul. Alice, on the other hand, convinced them that she would be changed…they let us go. We didn't speak to each other on the plane right home, but when I got her to Charlie's I told her everything. I told her that I really did love her and that I had lied to her when I left her. I didn't want her to get hurt. It was my fault, to begin with, that she was ever in that position. I had convinced myself that she was much safer without me. Now, realize that isn't true."

"Wait who was your other soul mate?" Nessie turned to me. Her own problems were forgotten.

"Jacob was my other soul mate." I answered, honestly.

"My Jacob?" she asked stunned.

"Yes, your Jacob." I finalized.

"I still don't get why you left." She turned back to Edward.

"I left because I thought it would be better for her to be with someone who wasn't a vampire, but someone who was_ human_, not a _werewolf_." Edward said. "I mean… shape-shifter."

"Did you ever question your choice, Mom?" _What did she ask me?_

"What choice?" I asked.

"The choice of Dad instead of Jacob." Curiosity was plastered on her face.

"No, because I knew that even though I loved Jacob…I loved Edward more. And look what I got because of choosing Edward." I smiled and gestured towards her. "I got you: The most precious thing to me, now." _Well, next to Edward._

"Did you ever wonder what your life would be like with Jacob, though?"

"I have wondered about what my life would be like if I chose Jacob. But, I could never want my life to be any different than it is, now. And, even though we go through tough times, like now, I love the life that I have. I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled at Edward.

"What was it like when you weren't with Dad?" she asked, off topic.

"When Edward was gone I was like a robot. I ate, slept, and went to school. When Edward left a part of me left with him. No, my entire heart and soul died when he left. I was not able to breathe for a long time. I could only breathe when Jacob was around. At the time, I wasn't sure why that way. But, I do now."

"Why could you only breathe when Jacob was around?"

"Because, Jacob helped me keep m self from thinking to much of Edward. When I thought of Edward, I mentally and physically felt pains in my chest. There was a hole where my heart had been and I didn't know if it would ever be healed."

"How did it heal?"

"It healed because Edward told me he really did love me and that he lied when he was telling me 'good-bye'. He also told me that I did a better job at surviving then he did." Edward glared at me. "He curled up in to a ball and let the misery take him in to a depression stage." I said with a grin. That was my way of getting back at him about the "cliff diving stare".

"When we reunited it was the best thing that happened in that time of fear." Edward said

"What fear?" Nessie asked. We never told her about the first time that Edward proposed. It sparked her interest.

"The fear that we were going to die. The fear that I would be placed in a different world than Bella when we died." I could tell that it still pained him to talk about being away from me…in heaven, hell, or here on earth.

"It's hard to talk about it." she said. It wasn't a question it was a statement. She could tell we haven't visited these memories in a long time.

"Not as hard as it used to be." I responded to her statement. But she didn't know how hard it was just to think it… let alone tell her about my personal dark ages.

Nessie yawed.

"Now that you know Jacob's safe, get some sleep, okay?" I asked. .

"Okay." She said with a little yawn.

She went to her room and climbed into bed without Jacob for the second time.

The next morning Nessie slept in later than usual. I started to worry. Last night Edward and I had been a little preoccupied with other… _things_. Was Nessie gone? Did she go missing like the others? I started to think the worst.

"Morning." Nessie walked through the door and I sighed with relief.

"I feel huge." She looked down at her stomach. "I thought it would be a few months 'till I started to look like this and not a few days."

"You're not pregnant with a regular baby. This baby's special." Edward had a slight smile on his face. It faded only a half a second after. "Let's get you to the house so Carlisle can take a look at you." Good he was being supportive.

"Okay."

We tried to run back to the house. Nessie had to stop now and then because of the morning sickness.

"Carlisle?" Edward called softly.

Carlisle was already coming down stares buttoning his shirt.

"Nessie!" Carlisle said in surprise.

Renesmee's hand clamped over her mouth and she ran for the bathroom.

"Sorry." She said when she came back.

"Renesmee, don't apologize. You're pregnant. It's bound to happen. And we need to get the test done so we can find out what the fetus wants." Carlisle said.

"It's like Bella pregnant all over again." Rosalie mumbled but had a smile on her face. She was the most supportive one in the family when I made my decision to keep Nessie. I'm so glad that I had her with me. I could never imagine my life without my daughter.

The entire family came in the room to join us.

"Did Jacob ever come back?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Claire and Rachel, Kim and Emily, and all the rest are gone." I responded. "Jacob says to make sure Nessie's not alone for a second."

"All of them?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, all of them except Renesmee. They're out looking for them as we speak. Jacob said he won't be back for a few days."

"Alice can you try to watch Renesmee's every step?" Edward asked.

"I'll try. She's harder to see then humans but easier then werewolves...shape-shifters," Alice said with doubt in her voice.

"Nessie, you're huge!" Emmett said staring at Nessie's stomach.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Emmett!" she cried.

"Emmett she's a little sensitive, right now." Carlisle gave him the 'you know better' look.

"A_ little_?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Okay. A lot." Carlisle smiled.

"Why?" He couldn't tear his eyes away from her belly.

"Hormones." Carlisle said calmly.

"Disgusting." Rosalie slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, Come on!" I rolled my eyes. "If Rosalie was pregnant, you wouldn't think it's disgusting." I said to him.

"I would think it's disgusting, even if Rosalie was pregnant." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Who you are you trying to convince, Emmett? You wouldn't think it's disgusting if Rose was pregnant." Edward said. "You can't lie to me." Edward tapped his head. "I would now the truth if you lied."

"Shut-up." Emmett said quickly.

All of a sudden there was a cracking noise coming from Renesmee's rib cage right as Jacob walked in. "Ow!" Renesmee hunched over and grabbed her chest.

"Are you okay?" Jacob ran to her side.

"A crack came from her rib cage and you're asking if she's okay?" Edward growled at him.

"Sorry, I don't know how this thing works!" Jacob screamed at him.

"It's just like when Bella was pregnant!" Edward yelled back.

"Well, sorry I don't have a photographic memory." _Men!_

"Would you two stop arguing for a minute, please?" Alice yelled. "I'm trying to see and it's distracting." Only Alice could get them to shut-up.

Jacob started to shake. "Jasper calm Jacob down, right now!" _I'll be damned if he is going to change in front of my baby and my baby's baby!_

Everyone watched Jacob as the shaking decreased. After a few minuets, only his hands were shaking. While Edward and Jacob were quarreling, Carlisle took Nessie to his office so he could get x-rays of the break.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Nessie asked as she came down the stairs.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It didn't hurt that much. It just caught me by surprise." she said. "I didn't know it would break my ribs."

"_Ribs?"_ Edward asked. "How many are broken?" he asked through tight lips.

"Two."

Edward lost it.

"_It broke two of your ribs. Nessie you're not strong enough for this!"_ Edward shouted. Jasper and Emmett ran over grabbed Edward before he could pounce on Jacob. They took him outside so he could lose it there and not hurt the two kids.

"Jacob, why did you come back? I thought you were at a search party?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"I was, but when they found out Nessie was pregnant they said I could come and check in every now and then." He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"How come?" Nessie asked.

"Sam said that you will only be pregnant for the first time once, and I should see you so I don't miss anything. So, if you get pregnant again, I know what I'm supposed to do."

"Jacob, I have a question for you." Carlisle joined us.

"Okay."

"Do you want to be there when Nessie is giving birth?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob looked at him. He probably didn't think about that.

"I-I-I-I don't know?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"You…don't…know?" Nessie said, her voice breaking on 'know'.

"I want to be there." he changed his answer so Renesmee wouldn't get affined.

The days dragged on as Renesmee kept getting tests done. Carlisle said that it wouldn't be long now; maybe a few weeks or a few days. No one knows how long it will be. She might give birth tomorrow for all we knew. Jacob dropped in now and then to make sure Renesmee was okay. Edward was feeling better. Tanya's family was still here trying to help Edward with the transition of Renesmee being pregnant. Everything was fine. The wolves found Emily. They were still out searching for the rest of the girls and the kidnapper. Emily had given them a full description of what he looked like, so it wouldn't be long. Jacob said that they were close to finding him. Everyone couldn't wait 'till they found him because it meant that there was one less thing for Nessie to worry about.

The danger I worried about the most was that the Volturi were going to find out Renesmee was pregnant. Would they kill the child if they found out? Would they kill Renesmee? Would they kill all of us? Nobody knew what to expect. All we could hope for is that they didn't find out for a few more years. If they found out while Nessie was still pregnant, what would happen? Would they decide that Nessie should be killed and with the baby still inside her? How were they going to react when they find out? All I knew is that I'll be damned to let anything happen to my daughter. We got lucky the last time. I'm sure they wouldn't let us get off free with this one.

The Volturi haven't come to check on Nessie, yet. They most likely would be coming soon to check on her. When they come and Nessie has a child with her, what would they think? Would they kill her and the child? Would they kill the packs? The fate of almost everyone rested in an unborn child.

Like I need _any_thing more to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I KNOW ITS ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE :(

I AM WAITING FOR MY STORIES TO GET BACK FROM MY BETA THEY SHOULD BE UP IN ANOTHER WEEK OR TWO.

**OTHER THAN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE YOU ALL CAN CHECK OUT MY FORUM!**

**.net/topic/104033/56115267/1/#56907493**

**JUST COPY AND PAST THE LINK AND IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE FORUM**

**PLEASE LOOK AT THE CHARACTER LIST AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.  
**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY POLL WHICH IS UP ON MY PROFILE AND ON THE FORUM**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

****I LOOK FORWARD FOR ALL OF YOU TO BE CHARACTER'S ON THE FORUM.

YOU CAN ALSO SEND ME A REVIEW OR PM OF WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.

THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THE BOLDED ONES ARE TAKEN:

**Bella: PrincessAnastasiaBelikov**

Charlie:

**Jacob: Forgotten Tactic**

Billy:

Embry:

Brady:

Colin:

Seth:

Quil:

Leah:

Mike:

Lauren:

Emily:

Jessica:

Quil Sr:

Harry:

Sue:

Paul:

Jared:

Kim:

Rachel:

Sam:

Edward:

Emmett:

Rose:

Carlisle:

Esme:

Jasper:

Alice:

Ben:

Angela:

Tyler:

I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE.

I WILL GET THE STORIES UP SOON!


End file.
